thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradford
Bradford is a brake van who lives on the Mainland. He works with Samson. Bio Bradford was brought to Sodor by Samson, and when he noticed Thomas struggling with his Troublesome Trucks, Bradford offered to be his brake van for the day. Once coupled up, Bradford quickly took charge of the trucks and barked at them to behave. Thomas was very impressed until he found out how much Bradford liked to stick to the rules of the railway, which made his stone train very late. The next day, Thomas decided to take a train without Bradford, but ended up running into trouble. Bradford eventually went back to the Mainland with Samson. Bradford later attempted to help Samson overcome his fear of fireworks, but failed when Samson mistook railway detonators Cyril the Fogman had put on the track for fireworks and ran away in fright, going faster out of surprise at each detonation. Samson almost crashed into Rebecca and eventually ended up running into Nia. Samson eventually overcame his fear of fireworks and both of them went to watch fireworks at Ulfstead Castle. Persona Bradford is an officious and strict brake van who adheres to every railway rule, no matter how minor the rule might be. Although he means well and does his best to keep the trucks in order, his overzealous attitude makes his trains commonly run very late. Because of this, the engines find him annoying. He is also quite conceited, as he claimed he knew how much the engines "appreciated" him. He also has a caring side as he tried to help Samson overcome his huge fear of fireworks. Trivia * Bradford is the first sentient brake van to be introduced in the TV Series since Toad in Season 3 * Bradford's persona and dialogue are based on Battery Sergeant Major Williams from "It Ain't Half Hot Mum". * Bradford met Twilight Sparkle, Marco Polo, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy), Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Fireman Sam and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends Season 20 episode: Bradford The Brake Van. * Bradford guest star in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Top Bolt and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Paddington. * Bradford will become S.C. Ruffey's third enemy since he keeps the Troublesome Trucks in order with his military barking. * Bradford will also become the Spiteful Brake Van's enemy since he'II keep him in order with his military barking. * Bradford apparently has a very keen sense of sight, as he is able to tell just from one glance the exact height of the load of stone in Thomas's trucks, and notice a tiny crack in Henry's lamp. * Even though Bradford has taillights facing towards his front, he is almost always seen coupled up facing his train instead of facing backwards, thusly putting his side mounted taillights into questionable use. To compensate for this, he has a back mounted taillight. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brakevans Category:Brakevans/Cabooses Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Allies Category:Mainland Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Characters voiced by Rob Rackstraw